Raped
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: In new moon ater edward leaves bella goes looking for him but gets into trouble and gets raped. At first she thinks of carlisle as a dad but as time goes on she thinks of him as more than a father IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ AND DO DONT PUT RUDE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

RAPED

(bellas pov)

I cant believe him! How could he leave me here! I went looking for him but ended up in trouble. The guys from port angeleas was in the woods camping. Right now i'm getting dragged to there camp where there going to rape me. Trust me i tried fighting but it was useless. They would just punch me more. I finally got out of there camp and ran home. I ran inside and charlie got up from his chair. "Bella bella, what happened?" he asked as he came to me. The phone started to ring.

(Carlisles pov)

Edward demanded we leave so we were. Alice got a vision and started to scream and fall to her knees. "Ali baby whats wrong?" I asked as i kneeled next to her. "Bella got raped, shes with charlie right now" She said and i got up and called charlie. It rang three times than charlie answered.

(Charlies pov)  
Bella left a note saying she went for a walk with Edward. It was five already i was about to look for her when she walked in bloddy and bruised. I shot up and ran towards her. "Bella,Bella what happened?" i asked worridly. She just shook her head and the phone started ot ring. "hello chief swan speaking" I answered. "Good afternoon Chief this is Carlisle Cullen i was wondering if bella knew where edward is he went for a walk but never came back" I heard Carlisle say. "Umm i dont know bella just came back and shes all bloody and bruised." I replied just then bella came to me. "Dad i was raped" " Umm carlisle can you come here, bella was raped" I asked panicky. "Yes i'll be there in a few minutes, charlie i'm warning you i'm speeding" Carlisle said. "I don't care"I said and hung up the phone. "Bells when carlisle gets here we need tot ake you to the hospital" I said as i went to her. "Bella who did this?" i asked. "A group from Port Angeles ones name was Jeff Peterson" She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm going to go call the station" I said as i got up and the doorbell rang. I got the door and Carlisle was standing there. "She sitting on the couch, i need to call the station but try talking to her to go to the hospital she refuses" I said as i let him in and went to the porch.

(bellas pov)

Dad left and carlisle took his place."Bells sweety, its ok honey to be afraid but i need to do the exam honey" He whispered as he held me. "Fine but only you" I cried. "Ok lets get you to the car." he said as he picked me up and groaned in pain. We went out to the mercedes and carlisle gently placed me in. Charlie got in his cruiser and speed of with the sirens blaring. We got to the hospital in record time. Once we got there i started to shake again. Daddy came and took me out of the car while charlie talked to his police we got in nurses and doctors were surrounding us and i started to cry. "Shh bells its ok daddy's got you" Carlisle whispered as we walked towarda a room and daddy forced everyone out except himself and I. Charlie came in and sat next to me as carlisle began.

(after the exam)

Charlie sat next to me the whole time. Daddy came in with anthor person in tow. "Bella this is Jackson Peterson hes one of are therapist here"Daddy said and the therapist gave me a nodd. "Umm charlie can you step out of the room for a few minutes so we can talk with Isabella? Jackson asked as he came to me but i whimpered and scooted back. He looked like the one guy. Charlie got up and left. "Isabella,.." He started but i cut him off. "Its bella and i don't want to talk about it" I said as i moved further away from him. "Bella it would help get over the emotional pain and stress and the sooner you get it over with the better chance of starting to live a normal life again" Jackson said as he came closer. "DADDY DONT MAKE ME DO THIS!"I cried as i scooted into the wall. Charlie ran in. "Shh baby girl its ok, ok i wont make you do this" Daddy said and charlie looked hurt. Jackson left with a wary glance towards me and daddy came and held me in his arms while charlie sat down next to us. "Bells i have to leave for a couple months please becareful, i'll have one of my officers check in on you and if you want alice or rose can stay with you the first week" Charlie said as he kissed myh forehead and leftto go pack. After he left alice came skipping in all happily while i glared at her. "Yeah were having a sleepover well techniocally me watching you but whatever" alice said all bubbly. "ALice slow down bella will get out of here in a few hours, and i expect you to be on your best beavior over there, i'll come by in the morning to check on you guys and alice i want to have a word with you in the hall" Daddy said and got up and alice followed.

(Alices pov)

I was still crying when i had a vision of me and rose staying at bellas for a week and then bella styaing with us for two and a half months? I got up and srove ot the hospital. I was so happy and i happly talking to bella but she was glaring at me still afraid from the rape probably."ALice slow down bella will get out of here in a few hours, and i expect you to be on your best beavior over there, i'll come by in the morning to check on you guys and Alice i want to have a word with you in the hall" Carlisle said as he got up and i went after him. Once we got out of bells room he closed the door. "I want you to call me if bella panics or anything, she refused to talk to a therapist so you need to call me when she panics, we're hoping she will tell us what happened if she gets to many memorys which it looks like she is and becareful with her watch movies and stuff like that after two days you can take her outside but i'm warning you now she might not want to because the rape happened in the woods by her house" Carlisle said and i nodded. "Ok bella gets out of here in two hours so go visit with her while i finish the paper work" Dad said as he kissed my forehead and left, right as Rose walked down the hall. "I know i heard you guys talking when i was in the elavator" Rose said as we walke din and bella gasped when rose walked in. "What i'm not the heartless bitch you think i am bella, i went threw the same think so i can help you get over it" rose said as she sat by bella and played with her hair.

(two hours later)  
"Ok bella you girls can start to go home, i'll check on you before you go to bed, rose alice make sure you make her dinner its only 7" Dad said and rose and i nodded our heads. "Yes daddy" We both said and got bella dressed and out the hospital doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Raped chapter two

(Bellas pov)

Alice and Rose made an amazing dinner. Chicken sandwhichs with french frys. For desert i had choclate chip brownies and a fruit salad. "Guys i'm going to go shower and hop into bed" i said as i climbed the stairs to the bathroom. After i quickly went to my room and got in my pj's. I went to the top of the stairs. "Goodnight guys, see you in the AM" i shouted down the stairs and went back to my room. I fell asleep quickly.

(roses pov)  
After bella took her shower she said goodnight to us and went to bed. In minutes her breathing evened and her heart slowed down. "Well shes asleep, now lets shop online for her room at our house" I said as i got out my laptop. Alice did not answer. I looked at her and she was in a vision. "Alice what did you see?" I asked. "Carlisle and Esme get a divorce and Carlisle marrys Bella which means Bellas are new mom?" Alice said with shock. I nearly dropped my lap top and we heard the front door open. "Hi dad" We both said "Umm dad i just had a really weird vision" She explained. "I know i heard" He said as he sat down. "Did you and Esme plan on a divorce?" i asked confused. "We already signed the papers yesterday we've been falling apart. Your mother ran after Edward, she says she thinks there soul mates, that she stayed with me so she wouldnt break my heart but its already broken seeing Bella that way today" He said with pain in his voice. "Oh dad its ok, shes fine, sleeping right now, i wonder if she has the same feelings for you" i said outloud but then bellas heart speed up and we heard her tosssing in her bed. She started to scream and i ran upstairs. "Bella, bella come on time to get up" I said as i tapped her shoulder. Nothing happened i tried for a minute but still nothing. "DAD! SHES NOT GETTING UP!" I screamed and dad was next to me in seconds. "Rose go get my bag from the car" Dad demanded and i left the room.

(Carlisle pov)

I couldnt stand watching bella scream like that. I bent down and kissed her forehead. She stopped screaming and sat up with blurry eyes. "Carlisle?" She asked sleeply. "Yes baby its me" I said and she pulled me down with her. I kissed her lips softly and she attacked mine. Rose walked in and started to gag. "EWW ALICE YOUR VISION IS COMING TRUE!" Rose screamed as she dropped my bag and ran from the room. Bella started to blush but then laugh. "What vision Carlisle" Bella asked confused. "I got a divorce with Esme cuz her and Edward our soul mates and Alice saw us toghter and married in a year but its up to you love" I said as I muzzled her neck and she moaned into me. "I'm taking that as a yes"I said and kissed her again. "Stay" She said before she went back to sleep in my arms. Alice came in with a very vivid Rose. "Dad serously! You didnt need to make her moan infront of me! alice heard it to!" Rose whisper yelled. "Ok you to go back home, i'll call Charlie tomorrow morning tell him Bells having nightmares to where she screams for hours and we cant get her up, but you need to go get her a room at the house, Esmes office and Edwards room can be cleaned out. " i said as i looked down at my sleeping angel. "Carlisle" She whimpered in her sleep. "Shh i'm right here" i whispered in her ear and she relaxed again.

(Next morning/ Bellas pov)

Was last night real? I looked over and Carlisle smiled at me. So i wasnt dreaming. "Morning" I croaked. "Good morning honey, I called Charlie told him you screamed for hours last night and he said he wants you to move in with me and he doesnt care if you dont want to come back when he comes back, hes at training camp right now" Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. My stomach growled. "Lets get some breakfeast in you" He said as he helped me up and i smelt bacon and french toast. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was there except Esme and Eddie boy. "AWW" The girls said as they saw us holding hands. I turned bright red. Emmett laughed as Jasper flipped my breakfeast onto a plate. "And breakfeast is served." He said with a huge grin as Carlisle sat down and sat me on his lap. I enjoyed my breakfeast and went upstairs to get dressed. I opened my closet and there was no clothes except a dress. "ALICE MARY CULLEN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS!" I screamed and Carlisle ran in with Alice. "Oh that well we started to pack up your room and i did your closet and left that out for you to wear today" She said while she stared at me with pleading eyes. "I refuse to go in a dress especially what happened yesterday" i cried and Carlisle came and held me. "Shh love its ok, just wear your pj's you cant go anywhere any ways, i want you to stay in bed until i give you permision to get up" Carlisle said as he set me down on my couputer chair as the boys came in and started to pack up my room. I just sat there while carlisle ordered them around. I laughed when Emmett started to whine. The phone started to ring so i ran down the stairs and answered it. "Hey bells i got a call from the director and he wants you to go to court on the 12th which is in a week, i cant make it back but i got you a lawyer which she will come by today before you move i love you bells" Charlie said as he hung up and the doorbella rang. I answered it. "Hello i'm Linda Barbie, i'm your laywer for the case of Swan vs Petterson gang" She said. I talked to the laywer for hours until carlisle said it was time to leave and go to his place.

(a week later)

This week went by fast now i get to go to court tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Court days

(**SORRY GUYS THAT I'M SKIPPING I'M NOT GOOD AT COURT CASES)**

"Bella lets go!" i heard alice say as she literally drug me out of bed into her bathroom. Alice worked on me for about twenty minutes and then carlisle came and saved me. "Come on love lets get to court" Carlisle said as he took me to the mercedes. Once we got to the court house, i started to get nervous. We walked in the court room and the gang was sitting behind a table and my lawyer was behind the other. The judge walked in.

"Ok swan vs peterson gang is now insession" Judge Pattinson said.

(four days later)

"The jury has reached there verdict and the Peterson gang has 15 years in prison" The jury leader said and sat down. The court erupted into appluase. I was brought into a kiss. "Carlisle not now please" I said as i pulled back. I walked out of the court room to emmetts jeep. Emmett came out and helped me in and then got in. "Emmett just drive i need to go for a long ride to clear my head" I said as i buckled up and alice,jasper and rose jumped in and emmett speed off to the highway. We drove for hours until i fell asleep. I was aware of someone picking me up out fo the car. "Rose go unlock the hotel door, i dont want to wake her since were going shopping tomorrow" Emmett said. I felt him moving and then i was put on a soft bed.

(next morning)

I was woken up from emmett booming laugh. "Sorry pops but bells wants to be alone for awhile you will see her tonight after shopping bye pops" Emmett laughed into the phone." morning and you better quit being mean to your father. mister" I said. "Yeah shopping!' alice screame dand let me get dressed and then drug me out the door.

(after six hours of shopping)

We were heading home well i was. I was in a black skin tight dress and my hair was curled. I walked up the driveway into the house and snuck upstairs to my room. The kids as i call them went to there rooms. I sat down and started to rubb lotion into my thigh. Alice texted.

_Its working mother, dads coming up he heard you moan in pleasure keep it up!_

I got up and walked to the mini fridge and got out some whine. I poured a glass and went and sat on the patio under the stars. I left the door open and took my heels off and rubbed my feet. I knew carlisle was in the room staring at me. I took a sip from my glass and got up and put some soft music on. Carlisle couldnt help it and he came to me and kissed me, and took me by the waist and started ot dance with me. I started to get tired and carlisle quickly got me out of my dress and into a pair of shorts and a t shirt. "you dont know what you do to me isabella" he purred into ym ear. "Umm babe you just purred" I said shocked. "Yes i know" he said as he flipped me so i was laying on top of him. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and him purring in my ear while i rubbed his abs.

(Next morning)

I was woken up to pounding on the front door. I got up and looked out side and saw like a dozen media vans. "Umm babe" I squeked out. "I know were staying inside and your going to stay up here since all the walls arer glass downstiars, alice is making you breakfeast right now"Carlisle said as he kissed me and took me to his office to eat with my laptop. The forks first article on there website was about the court case and i screamed when i saw the pictures. Pictures of me there, pictures of my body somehow and pictures of the gang with their families and standing next to Jeff Peterson was Jackson Peterson who was suppose to be my therapist. "CARLISLE!" i screamed and carlisle was by my side in seconds. "These shouldnt be on the coumputer, the oinly people who have them are the hospital,laywer, judge and me. " Carlisle said as he got a file with pictures. I looked atthem and they were the ones he took after the crime. The sam eones on the website. "After they leave we will go to the court house, we'll figure this out." Carlisle sia da she kissed my cheeck and alice walked in carrying a tray of food. "The people should leave in about half hour" Alice said as she kissed boht of our cheecks. "I love you guys so much!" she said and left. "Ok that was weird" Carlisle siad as he sat down next to me.

(half hour later)

Carlisle was talking to the judge while i talked to the lawyer. After twenty minutes we both went to the car. "Nope" i said as we got in. "The judge said she didnt release them either so it had to be the nurse on call with me that night, she took everything to the lab, i'm going to go ask stay in the car love" Carlisle said as he pulled up into the parking lot. I was sitting there for about ten minutes when BANG! I looked around panicky and saw the gunman. Jackson Peterson! I screamed and sunk into the car glad it had tinted windows. More shots were fired at random cars. Carlisle ran out right as a bullet crashed threw my window missing me by inches. Carlisle ran over and got in. "We have to leave until the cops catch him" He said as he speed off. "What about the kids" i screamed. "Shh love there going to be fine, there going ot meet us in a couple days after they talk to the wolves so they dont think we change you until your ready" Carlisle soothed. "Carlisle i want to be change on my 23 birthday so we can be the same age" I said as i took his hand as we passed the 'now leaving forks' sign. I started to cry. My stomach growled. Carlisle pulled into a fast food restrurant and i hopped in the back of the car. He came and gave me my food and i quickly ate then layed down and fell asleep.

(4 hours later)  
I woke up and started to panic not knowing where i was. "Shh babe your ok, i'm right here, were just at a hotel so you can sleep" Carlisle soothed. "Were driving to alaska the kids will be there tomorrow we will get there tonight" "Ok but can we do some shopping today so i can get some stuff" I asked. "Sure, we need to get stuff for the house anyway the kids are bringing some stuff, and once we get there i'm going to stay off work for awhile." Carlisle said as he kissed me. "Ok lets go" i said as i got out of bed and pulled him with.

(After three hours of shopping)  
Carlisle bought me a truck so i had the truck and a trailer pulling our stuff following carlisle. We pulled up to a gorgeous house. "WOW" i said as i got out of the truck. "Well why dont you go inside i'll get the stuff inside" Carlisle said as he kissed me and handed me to keys to the house. I went inside and sat down on the couch already there. Carlisle finsished in twenty minutes and then came to me. "time for bed" he said as i yawned and i held my arms up for him to take me to bed.

(next day)  
I was pacing the house waiting for the children to come home. Just because i'm 18 doesnt mean i dont have motherly insticts. "Love will you relax i'm sure the kids are fine. now come sit down and eat" Carlisle said a she lead me to the dinning room where there was a big plate of chicken parm. I was just finishing when carlisle started to smile. " The kids just pulled into the driveway love" Carlisle said and i was out of my chair and racing to the front door. I ran oustide right as they pulled in. "KIDS" I screamed as i ran to them and started to kiss them. "Are you guys ok?" I asked as i looked at them except emmett who still didnt get out of the car. When he did i gasped at what i saw. Emmett had a huge white bandage around his forehead. "O my god emmett what happened?" I asked panicky as i ran to him. "Mom i'm fine just a little accident with jacob" emmett said as hugged him. "Carlisle!" i yelled. Carlisle was by my side in a flash. "KIds" he nodded "Love whats wrong?" he asked worried. "Whats wrong our poor babys hurt" I said as i took emmett by the arm. "Ok love he will be fine" Carlisle said. "Babe can you please look at it" i whined. "Mom i'm fine" Emmett said as he shifted uneasily and tried to get out of my grasp. "Emmett Dale Mcarthy Cullen!" i screamed and emmett groaned as i took him inside to the kitchen. "Babe its probably just a small little gash he should be fine but if it makes you happy fine" Carlisle said as emmett sat down on a chair. Carlisle unwrapped the bandage and i gasped. "Ok love why dont you go by alice" Carlisle said as he looked worried. "NO" i said and crossed my arms. Jasper came in. "Mom come on lets give dad some space, alice and rose got a surprise for you" Jasper said as he brought me out to the front yard. "Ok whats this surprise?" i asked. ""This" Alice said and took a hold of me and put me on her back and flinted into the forest. She stopped at a little cottage about twenty feet away from the house. "O my god its perfect!" "Well you can come here ot think, have alittle fun with dad and whenever you need to talk you can bring one of us here or discpline" alice said and trembled at the last part. " ok dads done with emmett lets go back" Rose said and this tikme she took me. Once we got to the house carlisle was waiting. Babe im going to take them hunting, so stay here and lock the doors i have my key." Carlisle said and kissed me and walked out the door with the kids. I went and sat on the couch and watched tv. I was half asleep when my phone rang. "hello bella speaking" i answered. "WHAT!" i cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Raped chapter four

(last time)

I was half asleep when my phone rang. "hello bella speaking" i answered. "WHAT!" i cried.

(present)

"Bella your father is dead, he was killed by Jackson Peterson, hes in jail right now, were so sorry bella" Mark charlies right hand man said. "No! i sobbed. "Bella we'll get the funeral ready, just relax until then, i love you bells you were allways a second daughter to me" Mark said as he hung up. I sat up and walked to my room. I called carlisle but it went to voice mail. "This is the inbox of Dr. Carlisle Cullen sorry i couldnt get to the phone please leave your name number and a message and i will try to get back to you as soon as i can" BEEP "Hey babe its just me, come home when u get this its charlie hes dead." I sobbed into the phone and then threw it at the wall.

(10 mins later)

I heard the door open and then carlisle was holding me. "Shh love, its ok, they got him in jail but there probably more people out there trying to get us so were staying here" Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. I just sobbed into his chest. "Why me carlisle why did it have to happen to me the last time i saw him i called you daddy" I sobbed and the sobbs took over my body.

(an hour later)

I finally calmed down enough to have the fact register. "Well we can atleast go to the funeral right?" I asked as i change into shirt and his boxers. "Are those my boxers babe and yes we will go to the funeral" Carlisle said. "Yes there really comfy." i said as i attacked him in a kiss. "Babe not now your still getting over the rape" Carlisle said. "Please baby i need you right now" I moaned, "Fine" Carlisle said as he flipped us over so i was on the bed and him on top of me.

(Skipping the 2 hours of "LOVE")

"Babe go to sleep its two in the morning, you need sleep" Carlisle said as he kissed my neck and layed down with me in his arms. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

(A week later)

A weeks passed since charlies death. Carlisle and i are heading back to forks for the funeral while the kids stay at home. When we arrived back in forks i started to cry. We got to the funeral home and i slowly walked to the doors. Once i got in the funeral i started to cry. I went up to the casket and looked at my father who layed peacefully in his casket. " I love you daddy" I whispered as i brushed a tear that fell on his cheeck from me. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and then sat down.

(After the funeral, when charlie is in his grave)

I sat down in the grass in my black dress. Carlisle left to give me some time alone. "hey daddy its just me, i'm sorry i wasnt a better daughter and the last memories of me you had were me being raped. I loved you daddy" I said as i cried. I slowly got up and started to walk to the car when i heard someone following me. I turned saw a guy with a gun. I started to run to the car. "CARLISLE!" I screamed and kept running. I finally got the the mercedes and dove in not caring i was on carlisle lap. Carlisle quickly speed off. "Are you ok baby?" He asked. "Yeah just frightened" I said as i climbed out of his lap. "Can we go back home" I signed as i said one last good bye to my father. "Yeah baby girl" He said as we got on the highway. "I'm going to go take a nap" I yawned as i put my seat back. " Ok just be careful and keep your seat belt on" He said as i closed my eyes and relaxed.

(six hours later)

I got up and was shocked to see myself in my room. "Babe?" I asked as i got up and looked everywhere. I found a note on the night stand

**_Love_**

**_i went out to hunt with the kids and to talk to them. Be back in a few hours_**

**_Love you_**

**_Carlisle_**

I got up and went and made myself some fried chicken. I was so hungry i didnt wait for it to cool and burnt my tongue. I was two bites in when i got a nasty taste in my mouth. I quickly spit it out and got some water. It was cooked all the way but the smell now made my stomach clench. I quickly opened the kitchen window and went and layed in carlisles room with the A/C on high blast. I fell asleep watching Remeber me.

(two hours later)  
I woke up to coldness. My stomach started to act up and i ran to the bathroom. I quickly threw the toilet seat up and smashed my knee on the tile. I was violently sick. I looked at my calendar and saw my period was two weeks late and it was NEVER late. It started to click than, all i was eating the bizzare dreams, sleeping all the time and i felt something move inside me. I quickly dug around my purse and say the pregnancy test i kept in there. I quickly took it and wrapped my knee up in a cold towel. After five minutes of waiting it came back positive. I got up on shakey knees. I walked out to carlisle rooms. "Babe whats wrong?" he asked as he came over to me. "I'm pregnant" I said as i went to fall to my knees but carlisle caught me as he took me to the bed. "babe can i see your knee?" He asked as he had his hand by the wet towel. "Sure but dont touch it unless you want me screaming and crying" i said as i braced myself for the pain. Carlisle quickly unwrapped the towel and quickly looked at my knee. "Were going to need to brace it honey" Carlisle said as he kissed me and got up and flinted to his office to get a brace. Once he got it on he picked me up. "We need to tell the family" Carlisle chuckled and i groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Raped chapter five

Last time:"We need to tell the family" Carlisle chuckled and i groaned.

Present: Carlisle sat us down on the couch and the kids were sitting infront of us in minutes. "Whats wrong dad, mom?" Alice asked. "We have shocking news and i dont want you guys to hate your mother for it" Carlisle said as he looked at rose. " Kids your father and I we're pregnant" I said and rose looked shocked but got upset and cried into emmetts chest. I quickly got up and walked to the back door and ran towards the cabin. I made it to the cabin and turned the lights on and gasped at what i saw. It was baby blue and it had about four rooms. One of the rooms was a closet of course but other wise there were nice rooms. Maybe Carlisle and I will move into here when the twins are born. I heard a quick knock on the door. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and jumped into bed and hid under the covers. I heard the front door open and then rose was by me. "Mom please forgive me i just want a kid so much!" Rose cried. "Honey i know, its ok i'm sorry if your upset but can you atleast act happy for me" I said. "Mom i am happy, i got over it" rose said as she hugged me. "We better get going dad started to panic when we left and its driving jasper nuts" "He can deal with it, just tell him i need time alone for awhile, i think i'm going ot stay here for a day or two" I explained as i got comfy. "Can we atleast come visit?" She asked. "Yes, but only for ten minutes at a time, i need some alone time to think about this" I said as i layed back. "Mom can i try to hear the babys heartbeat?" Rose asked nervously. "Sure honey" I said as i pulled my shirt up so she could put her ear to my skin. Her coldness felt funny but it also felt good. Her face turned to a frown. "I cant hear it" She cried. "Oh baby its probably to early to tell" I told her as i brought her into a hug. "Mommy can i stay with you please" She begged and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine" I signed and went to lay back down. She layed down next to me and started to cry. I rubbed her hair and she purred. "mmm mom this feels so good!" she purred and snuggled into me. "Ok sweety, lets relax so momma bear can get sleep unless you want to see me as a momma bear" I chuckled as did rose. I snuggled closer into the soft comforter and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

(roses pov)

Mom fell asleep and i smiled at her. She was gift sent to us. A perfect gift that would give me a new sibling to take care of and to love. My thoughts got interupped when my phone went off "Hello?" i whispered. "ROSE WERE ARE YOU AND BELLA!" Dad screamed in the phone. "Relax dad mom just wants to stay out here at the cabin to think, shes letting me stay tonight and shes staying for a few days but we can visit her, now please relax and lower your voice , my angel of a mom is sleeping very peacefully" I said into the phone. "Rose do you have feeling for bella like daughter felling more than with esme? Dad asked. "Yes dad i do, its weird but i like it" I said and mom turned in her sleep. "Blood, i want blood" she mumbled. "Umm dad does mom sleep talk?" i asked confused. "yeah why what did she say?" he asked "she said 'blood, i want blood' is that normal" I told him. "No maybe the baby since its probably half vampire, jsut keep an eye on here i have to go talk with emmett" Dad said and hung up. I layed down and put my arm around moms belly which was now a little rounder she looked about two to three months. I stayed there for a few hour until mom got up all of a sudden and ran to the bathroom and i heard her get sick. "Mom are you ok do you need anything?" I asked panicky. "Can you get me a glass of water and some saltines please" she whispered in a weak voice. I flinted to the kitchen and got what she wanted and flinted to her room. She was just getting into bed. I went next to her and gave her the water and saltines. "Thanks honey can you give me the remote please" She asked as she leaned back. I gave her the remote and gasped at how warm her hand was. I put my hand to her forehead and gasped. Mom had a 102.5 fever. I quickly got up and went to the closet and got out a cami and a pair of short shorts and her hairbrush and a hair tie. Then i turned on the fan and put the A/C on high blast. "mom you have a fever" i said as i went and brushed out her hair and put it in a high ponytail and then let her change. There was a knock at the door so i went to go answer. It was alice,jasper and emmett. "hey" i whispered. I let them in. "So wheres are loving mother? emmett boomed. "Emmett shhh, whisper shes sick, she has a fever but i didnt want to call dad, speaking of him where is he?" I asked. "He went to visit tanya and them, he proposing tonight" ALice said as she went towards moms room.

(bellas pov)

Rose was so helpfull. I heard the front door open and emmett ask where i was and then it was silent until alice skipped into my room. "MOM!" She squeled and jumped at me to give me a hug. "Hey baby girl" i said as i kissed her cheeck. "Where my little soldier? And teddy bear?" I asked and jasper and emmett came in. They looked embarrassed. "Kitten can you get me some sprint" i asked rose who just nodded her head. "So how do you guys feel about the little one?" I asked nervously. "Mom we cant wait for the baby to come so we can play with him or her and be wonderful big brothers and sisters" alice said for them and they all nodded in agreement. "Wheres your father?" i asked confused. "He went to visit the denali clan" Jasper said as he came over to me. I stood up to get my headband and emmett and them gasped. "What?" i asked. "Mom you look like your four months already, can we please stay here with you" Alice said with puppy dog eyes. "Fine but i have rules, nothing loud, no calling me a cow or whatever and when i need time alone you guys go hunting or to the main house got it?" I said. "Yes" they all chimed in as i went to the bathroom anbd got voilently sick again. Urgh i hate it i cant even keep water and crackers down. So for the rest of the day i hung out with the kids, who were switching as ice packs for me right now i was laying in emmetts huge arms like a baby. Rose came in with carlisle. "Hey love, can we spend some time toghter?" He asked as he sat next to me. ":Sure kids why dont you guys go tothe movies i know teddy bear wants to see the new movie Avengers" i said as i got up out of emmetts arms. "Sure" they all agreed and kissed my cheeck and hugged me and left. "Babe lets go to the frontroom" I said as i walked out the the dinning room,kitchen living room area. I went to the kitchen and made a chicken sandwhich while carlisle got me some sprint. "Here you go love" he said as he set the sprint down on the table next to me. After i finsished eating carlisle came to my side and got on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor and become my wife?" he asked. "Yes" I squeled and hugged him. "I love you" i said. "I love you more" he said as he kissed me and put a hand on my belly. "Babe i need to get some sleep come with?" i asked. "Sure" he said as he flinted us to our oom and i fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Raped ch 6

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. "Babe can you keep anything down?" Carlisle asked form the shower. "NO" I groaned and put my head against the counter. "Baby can i do an exam?" Carlisle asked as he came out and i moaned. "Babe can you please get into some clothes" i whined as i started ot get wet. "Ok close your eyes i can smell you" He said as i got up and went to our room and layed down. Carlisle came in about a half hour later with an ultrasound. "Babe lay straight down on your back" He said as he lifted my shirt and the family came in. Jasper looked around nervous. "Myu little soldier dont be nervous your ok" I said as i patted the bed next to me and he sat next to me. "Ok i can see the babies" Carlisle said and we all gasped. "Babies!" i yelled panicky. "Yes twins" Carlisle said as he kissed me but i started to gag and carlisle brought a bucket. I dry heaved for an hour. "Babe i need to get a job to get stuff for you so you stay here rose and the kids will watch you" Carlisle said a she left and the babies kicked and i cried. "Kitten!" i cried and rose came next to me. "Shh mommy its ok, your fine" Kitten said as she laid next to me. "It hurts" i said and we heard "CRACK" I screamed in pain. "Its the babies" Jasper said and called carlisle. "Dad said hold her and keep her calm until he arrives" jasper said as he sent calming waves. "jasper quit" I said as i sat up. Jasper didnt stop. "Jasper please i need ot feel the pain" i said as i got up. "Mom if ypu do you will get stressed and the babies will break more stuff!" Jasper said as he brouhg tme into a hug and i started to cry into his shoulder. "Shh mom i know your scared but it will be fine" Jasper said and we heard the door open. Carlisle was by my side in a flash. "baby what happened?" He asked as he prodded my side and i felt pain. "Shh ok its just a broken ribs i needs some medical tape" Carlisle said and alice came with the tape. "baby i'm going to be working the next week and a half i want you to stay in the house, kids if anything happens call me" carlisle said a she kissed my forehead and left.

(a week later bellas pov)

I couldnt even keep anyhting in and i told the kids not to call carlisle. Even though our wedding is in two days. "Emmett can i speak with you?" I asked as i sat up. "Sure mom" He said a she sat next to me. "Emmett can you take this serously?" I asked. "Yes mom" he said. "I would like you to walk me down the isle at the wedding" I said. "Yes!" he boomed and hugged me to tight. "Son!" i gasped and he let go. There was a knock and tghen carlisle came in. "Why didnt any of you guys call me!" he screamed as he looked me over. "the babys killing you" carlisle cried. "Babe i'm fine" i said as i started to cough "Fine love the babies are killing you, rose i need an IV and blood human not animal" Carlisle said as he pushe dme into bed and mad eme stay as he put the IV in. "Sleep love so you can be strong for our wedding, i will see you in two days, i'm leaving to go get everything ready" Carlisle said as he kissed my cheek "Kitten can i talk to you?" carlisle asked as he walked out of the room.

(roses pov)

"yes dad?" i asked as i went into the hallway. "Change the blood when it gets empty and try to feed her, i'll see you in a few days" Dad said as he kissed my forehead and left.

(Two days later)

Mom has been gettign stronger and finally her and dad are getting married so she will actually be my mother! Right now were going to forks for the wedding it was me and mom in the car everyone else left yesterday.


	7. Chapter 7

Raped ch 7

(bella pov)

Today was the day! i was so nervvous but happy at the same time. We pulled up to the mansion and rose came and got me and carried me inside. "Jeez rose i could of walked" i said as she set me down in alices bathroom. "mother dearest we need to safe your energy for the wedding cermony" rose said as she started to do my hair. Alice came with my dress. "Come on mom lets get you in your dress." Alice squeled. We tried for a half hour and i finally broke down after we got me in it and i looked fat! "Well i'm glad i didnt do her make up" alice said and went into the hall and came back with jasper. "Mom your fine, you'll look beutiful"Jasper said as he hugged me. "Jasper i look fat!" i cried into his shoulder. "Mom you look beutiful ok, now please stop your going to make the twins mad and we dont need you with broken ribs on your wedding day" Jasper said as he kissed my forehead. "ok" i said as i felt a boost of cofidence. I sat down and alice finsihed my make up. After she put a crown on my head. "Alice?" i asked confused. " Its your grandma swans, charlie had it in his will for you to have on your wedding explained as i looked at it and it was beutiful. "Ok it times" alice said happily and her and ros eleft to take there seats. Emmett came up to me. "your gorgeous mom" he said. "Thanks now emmie dont let me fall" i said as the4 music started. "I wont" he said as we started down the stairs. Once i saw carlisle i gasped. He looked amazing in a tux and his hair gelled back. I didnt know how far we walked until i nearly fell but emmett caught me. Jasper stoo dbehind carlisle with the bible. Emmett put my hand in carlisle and we nodded for jasper to continue. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here for the unting of carlisle and isabella..."

(time skip until the kiss)

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" Jasper said and i attacked carlisle lips. After a minute i pulled away gasping for breath. "Ok then, we should go out to the party" he said as i looked and none of the kids were there. I giggled and nodded and he grabbed my hand and lead me to the yeard which was decorated beutifully. "Kids can we talk to you?" carlisle asked and they nodded and sat in a circle around us. "well we found the sexes of the babies" Carlisle said and they looked at us. "Both girls, erika suzanne and amber faith" I said and alice and rose squeled. Jasper looked happy and emmett looked shocked. "Umm babe can i talk to you i asked carlisle who nodded. I pulled him inside to his office which was sound proof. "Can i go see charlie grave?" i asked as i played with my hair. "Sure lets go, i'm going to tell the kids" he said as i went to the car.

(At the grave site)

I sat down with my dress spread out around me. "Hey daddy i wish you could of been ther ein person but i'm sure you watched from your seat in heaven, i miss you everyday daddy, i wish you could be here for erika and amber. I love you daddy" i said as i put flowers on his grave. I got up and alice was standing there with a camera. "Sorry mom but it looked amazing" Alice said. "Yeah now lets head back" i said as i hoppe dinto the car with alice and carlisle speed off. I was thinking about the babies when they kicked me. "Oww, stop that you two" i said as i nudge my stomach. "Kicking again?" Carlisle asked frustrated. "Babe please just accept it" I said as i remembered our latest talk . The topic :Abortion. He wanted to but i had a huge fit. "babe i'm sorry but there slowly killing you!" he yelled. Alice whimpered in the back. "Alice shut up!" carlisle yelled. "Carlisle stop this now your not only scaring ali your scaring me now stop" i said as i looked out the window. We pulle din and i took alice by the hand. SHe was still whimpering. Jasper ran out. "Whats wrong with alice" He asked worridly. "She scred of your father as am i, jazz can you take us to the cabin" i said and jasper nodded and picked me up and emmett came and got alice as rose ran with us. When we got there i got in a pair of white shorts and a tank top. "I'm going back to get some stuff i nee di'll be back" i said as i got up and grabbed my house keys to the cabin and the main house. Once i got to the main house i walked in and carlisle was sitting on the living room couch. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly grabbed my phone, some of my pills, a couple wash rags towels and grabbe dmy suitcase and fille dit with comfy clothes. After i went to the fridge and grabbed some blood bags. "Bella please talk to me" Carlisle pleaded. "No" i said and went to leave for the door. Carlisle grabbed my hand. "Let go" i said. "No I want to talk with you like an adult! not a kid who runs away like you are" he said. " WHAT DO YOU EXPECT CARLISLE YOU WANTED OT ABORT OUR BABIES! AND YOU SCREAMED ALIC EIN THE CAR SHES AFRAID OF YOU! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL YOU SEE THAT I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY AND DELIER OUR TWINS BUT UNTIL THEN GOODBYE CARLISLE" I screamed and got out of his grasp and walke din the yard. Once i got to the house rose was waiting. "Mom what happened with you and dad?" She asked shocked. " your father wanted to abort erika and amber" I said as i collapsed without my body giving permission. "MOM!" Rose screamed and we heard a sickening crack. "Rose" i gasped as i clutched her shirt. Jasper ran in and grabbed me from rose and took me to the bedroom were a little medical room was set up. "Rose ge tme the blood" Jasper yelled as he took my head in his hands. "Mom i need you to stay with me, i'm going to make it better" He said as rose ran in with the blood. Jasper quickly set up the IV. "Jasper it hurts" I whined as the girls kicked harder. "Rose i need the ultrasound" jasper said as he calmed me down. Rose gave it to him and he quickly did an exam. "We need to get them out" Jasper said and the girls kicked and we heard a huge crack and my body went limp. I screamed so loud it hurt my own ears. Jasper and rose cringed and emmett came in. "Dads running over should i keep him out?" He asked as he saw me. "Yes" i rasped out as jasper got a syringe with morphine and injected it into me. Rose came up with the scapal. "Rose let the morphine spread!" jasper said. "I know i was getitng it for you" She said and we heard carlisle shout. "LET ME IN EMMETT I NEED TO SEE BELLS MAKE SURE SHES OK" Carlisle yelled. Jasper had rose hold my hea din her hands so i could look. I felt a soft tuigging on my stomach. "Alice!" jasper said and alice was by us. "Take the baby" he said as a baby cry filled the air. Alice brought her to me. "Erika" I gasped at how pretty she was. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. Alice took her and set her in a crib and went back to jasper. Jasper gasped and i got worried. "Jasper whats wrong?" i asked panicky. "Shh its ok mom, ambers going to be fine shes blue but she just needs a little help breathing and she should be fine" Jasper said and i felt light tugging on my stomach and my eyes started to close. "Babe take the baby and breath into her mouth but gently until her chest rises" Jasper said and i heard him say. "I'm so sorry mom" jasper said and then he bite me and let hsi venom take over my body.


	8. Chapter 8

(Carlisles pov/ after the fightwhen bella screams)

I heard bellas scream and ran to the cabin. Emmett was standing there guarding the door. "LET ME IN EMMETT I NEED TO SEE BELLS MAKE SURE SHES OK" I yelled but emmett just chuckled. I stayed at the door until i heard jasper talking to bella. After jasper took amber from alice and breathed for her but she screamed. "Well shes better now, hi baby girl" Jasper cooed. "Shes probably going to grow fast just like when she was in mom" jasper said and i heard rose walking in with erika. Emmett was inside so i snuck in. Rose hissed and gave erika to alice and crouched infront of them. Emmett crouched infront of jasper. "Dad leave now!" Emmett and rose growled. "Guys i wont hurt them, please i want to know my own children, i know i was wrong wanting to kill them but i wont now, bellas fine, just turning into a vampire but i can deal with it now please i'm begging you let me see them" i begged. They looked at each other and they moved, jasper and alice motioned me to come to the couch by them. I quickl walked over and sat next to them. Erika reache dout for me. Alice gave her ot me and i held her as she took my finger and wrapped her tiny hand around it. "Hi baby girl" i cooed as i kisse dher. Amber reached for me also so emmett balanced herin my other arm. Bella let out a scream and the girls stopped giggling and started to cry. "Shh it ok, baby girls your fine" I cooed and they calmed down. I layed them down and stayed in there room. They slept the whole night but they grew.

(three days later)

By the time bella woke up the twins looked like they were a month old. Bellas heart just gave its last beat. She opened her eyes and gasped probably seeing everything in a clear veiw. "hey love, lets go hunt and then you can meet the twins" i said a si grabbed her hand and left the cabin.

(two hours of hunting later)

We jsut arrived back home and walked back in the house. The kids were sitting with the twins. "O my gosh, are you sure those are ours?" she asked. "Yes the vampire gene makes them grow faster" I said as i kisse dher neck and she walked over. Amber threw her toy and reached for bella. Bella scooped her up in her arms. "Hi baby girl" She said. "Alice can you hand me erika" i asked and alice nodded her head and gave me erika. "So this is amber?" bella asked and i nodded. Emmett laughed at bella face and then i smelt it. Ripe diapers. "I got it love" i said as i took amber and went and changed the twins. I came back and bella was sitting down drink a soda? "Love?" i asked. "yes?" She asked and she had a heart beat. "Well i think we found your power you can become human and be vampire your gourgeous like a vampire but your eyes are brown and you have aheartbeat." i said and jasper bite her but she just flinched. "baby i miss charlie" She cried. "I know" i said and an idea came to me. "Jasper watch her while i go see the deanli clan" I said and ran off. Afte two hours i got there. "tanya can you do me a favor?" i asked. "Sure whats up" She said as she sat down next to me. "Can you bring back bellas dad?" i asked.( tanyas gift is to bring humans and vampires back to life. But humans come back as vampires.) "Sure how is bella?" she asked. "Vampire but her gift is to change into human, she meet the twins, by the way there perfect you should come meet them one day" i said. "Ok lets go to forks and bring back charlie" Tanya said and we ran to forks.

(after two days of waiting)

Charlie came out of the dirt. "Carlisle?" he asked and looked down at himself. "Hey charlie, so lets go ot the forest and i iwll explain ok?" i asked and he nodded. Once in the forest i explained. "So i'm a vampire" he said. "Yes , are you ok with bella marrying me?" i asked. "Yes" he said and smelt an elk and ran and pounced and drank. "Lets get you to bella." I said and we ran to forks. I told bella to meet us in the yard When she walke dout her face was priceless. "daddy?" she asked confused. "Hey sweety, can you give your old man a hug?" he aske dna dbella ran to him. "Dad i want you to meet your grandchildren" She said and alice and jasper walke dout with the twins whow ere now crawling. Thye crawled to charlie and pule dthemselves up to stand and hugged charlie legs. Charlie scooped them up. "Then one in purple is amber and in pink is erika" bella said as she stood next to charlie and alice took a picture. "Babe how dod you get him back?" bella asked confused. "a family member of ours has a power to bring vampires and humand back to life." I said and the denali clan ran out of the woods. "Love this is the denali clan, tanya is the one who brought your fathe rback" i said and tanya came and hugge dbella. "O my gosh your kids our so cute" she gushed. "thanks" She said. "then theres kate, elzar, irania, laurent and carmen" i said and bella growled and laurent. "Hello bella you look wonderful as a vampire and i'm still sorry for the accident last year with james. atleast victoria is dead" He said and bella went and hugged him. "But carlisle we're sorry to say edward was killed also, esme is coming back tonight" he said and we heard a twig snap and esme walked out. "Carlisle" She said and noticed the twins and gasped. "There so cute! Are there yours and bells?" she asked as she walked by them. "yes i delivered them." Bella said and esme fiannly looked at charlie and gasped. We all knew that gasp excpet charlie. "Charlie esmes your soul mate" I said and took the twins and jasper told us there emotions were pure love and lust. "Well i guess we all get a happy ending" I said and kissed bella as charlie kissed esme.


	9. Chapter 9

Raped ch 9

(bellas pov)

Today my father was getting married. He was in carlisle office getting ready with the others. Rose and alice were getting erika and amber ready. Esme was letting me get her ready. "bella can i ask you something?" She asked. "Sure" i said. "Are you mad at me for taking charlie?" She asked with fear. "Of course not esme i allways thought of you as a mom and now its coming true." i said and finshed her hair and make up and got her in her dress. I got one of my grandmas hairs combs re gemed with saphires for there wedding. ( the one in breaking dawn). There was a knock at my door and i could hear emmett laughing. "What emmett?" I asked. "Umm we need a little help with charlie, jasper and i have to go get the twins" emmett said and i signed and turned to esme. "This is why i'm not mad, now i dont have to worry about him nearly killing himself with ties and stuff like that, have fun" i said and excused myself. I walked downstairs and laughed when i saw charlie. He had his tie on wrong and his shboes on the wrong feet. "Jeez daddy, you think you could atleast put shoes on right!" i laughed and fixed him up. "Ok i got to get back to esme, see you down there" i said as left and got in my gown. It was pretty simple saphire blue and had diamonds on the belt area and was strapless, i put my silver high heels on and grabbed moms flowers. I would be walking her down and giving her to my father. "ready?" i asked "Yes just dont let me fall" She said. "Well that can be a problem with me being in my human state right now and how klutzy i can be." i giggled and emmett and jasper started to laugh. Rose started ot play the paino and we started to walk down the stairs to her destiny.

(esme pov)

I was a nervous wreck walking down those stairs. Once i saw charlie i knew that i would be fine. Bella and i made our way down the isle and bella gave me away to her father. Carlisle started the cermony.

(after the cermony at the party)

"Care to dance ?" Charlie asked. "I would love to " I said and we danced into the pale moonlight. Our skin barley glittered but it still was beutiful. I dance with everyone and started to cry and bella and charlie when they danced. Alice rushed me inside to get ready for the honey moon. "Have fun grandma" Alice said and ran from the room. I would have to get use to my once so called kids now being my grandchildren and calling me grandma and nana. I signed and meet charlie at the stairs where we walked to the limo and went off to our honey moon.

(two weeks)

Me and charlie would of stayed but something happened. I was started to turn human a few days ago but now there was something really wrong and i panicked and called carlisle. "Carlisle i think i'm pregnant at first i felt weird and then i started to turn human again and i fell sick and i felt somethign move inside of me" I cried into the phone. "Ok esme dear i need you to get home right away" Carlisle said and i hung up after telling him we would be home in a day. Charlie was already making arrangments for us to go home. We were both scared and couldnt wait to get home to carlisle but i didnt want to get rid of it i had feeling for the baby. Charlie on the other hand was afraid it was going to hurt me and wanted to get rid of the 'thing' as he called it. "Charlie its a simple baby" I said. "babe we dont know what it is, it could be like the twins or it could be all vampire and could kill you with you being human!" he shouted as we went to the airport.

**( i will not beable to update until tomorrow fanfiction suspeneded my account until 9:30 pm thursday may 31st, i will try to get more chapters typed tonight to gie you guys a little treat for waiting)**


	10. Chapter 10

Raped ch 10

(esmes pov)  
Once we got of the flight everyone was waiting for us. They all gasped when they saw me. I looked horrible. It looked like i havent slept in a week. Carlisle ran up to me and guided me to his car with bella, while charlie went with emmett and rose. "Esme how do you feel?" Carlisle asked as he speed off to the house. "Like crap but i love it carlisle" I whined. "Bella was the same way, once we get home i will do an exam" Carlisle said as bella rubbed my shoulders. We got to the house before the kids, they took charlie for a long ride to calm him down. Carlisle picked me up and rushed into the house. His office now had a medical bed in it.(breaking dawn set up) He set me down on the medical bed and got out the ultrasound. Carlisle started the exam "Theres vampire skin or something i cant see the baby esme" Carlisle said and i looked panicky. "Am i going to be ok?" I asked as i rubbed my stomach. "Esme the baby is getting to big for your body, if it keeps up your heart will give out before you can deliver, and vampire venom doesnt allways works miiracles, your best option would to abort the baby" Carlisle said and i gasped. "No i refuse to carlisle" I said and started to cry as bella held me. "Carlisle if our babies craved blood could it be what hers crave?"bella asked. "Maybe but we wont know unless we try,esme are you willing to drink human blood?" Carlisle asked and i gasped but nodded. If it was to kerp my baby alive i would try anything. Charlie came in then. "Human blood?" he asked frustrated. "Charlie its slowly killing her and she wont abort it, so were going to try to keep her strong until the baby is big enough so i can do a C- section. Then we can change esme again" Carlsiel explained as he got blood and charlie looked pissed. "Dad relax your scaring esme, its not good with the baby, it will make her stressed and if there anything like the twins it will break bones" Bella said. "So its basically crushing her from inside out!" Chrlie screamed "Yes but were going to save her dad" bella said and charlie ran out of the room and out the door. I sobbed and bella held me. "Shh its ok mom, he wont stay mad at you for long i promise" Bella whispred as carlisle came back with a cup of blood. I took the cup and took a wary sip. It tasted pretty good. "Well we figured out how to keep you alive" Carlisle said as he smiled.

(three months later)  
I look like a cow, i cant even see my feet. I was so worried about charlie he hasnt came back yet and he ingnores all my texts and calls. I was sitting down when i had the urge to pee. I went to get up but rose picked me up, since i'm not aloud to walk. "Rose can i please walk my legs are so stiff its not even funny" i said as i stretched in her arms. "Fine" She said and put me down. I stretched and then we heard a crack inside me and i went limp. Before i could hit the floor rose caught me. "DAD!" She screamed and picked me up. "Rose whats wrong?" Carlisle asked panicky as he ran down. "Its her spine the baby kicked it" Carlisle said a she took me upstairs. "Esme can you feel this?" Carlisle asked. "No i dont fell anyhting, carlisle whats happening?" I asked panicky. " Your spine is broke, i'm going to give you some morphine and then we'll get it rolling" Carlisle said and his office door opened and charlie stood there. "Baby!" I cried. "Oh esme, i'm so stupid, i'm sorry" he said as he kissed me before i felt tugging on my stomach. After three minutes a baby scream filled the room. "Its a girl" Carlisle said and handed her to charlie. " Lilly Anne Cullen Swan" I whispered as my eyes closed. I felt sharp teeth on my neck and the burning started.

(charlies pov)

Rose texsted me saying esme was getting the c setion done today. I ran home and ran to her side. Carlisle was working on her. I ran to her and kissed her. After three minutes a baby cry filled the room. "Its a girl" Carlisle said and handed me my new daughter. I looked at esme for the name. "Lilly Anne Cullen Swan" She whispered as her eyes just finished stitiching her and he took lilly and i bite esme. She didnt scream or thrash she sat there and took the pain. This happened two days ago and i havent seen Lilly since i bite esme. I heard her down stairs playing with bella. After she was born bella mainly took care of her while i stayed my esme's side never leaving her. I heard foot steps on the stairs and then bella was at the office door with lilly in her arms. Lilly saw me and threw her bottle and reached for me. Bella put her down and lilly wobbled towards me. "Hi baby" i said as i picked her up and set her on my knee. Esme's heart sounded like a hummingbirds wings. It gave one last thump and then esme slowly sat up. Bella came and took lilly just in case esme was blood thristy. But we gasped when we saw here eyes were their golden color. "What?" She asked a she got up. "Love are you thirsty?" I asked confused. "Nope" She said popping the 'p' and bella gave me lilly back. "Momma!" lilly said and pointed to esme. "yes honey thats mommy" i said and she climbed off my lap and waddled to esme who picked her up and tickled her. She giggled and her laugh was perfect. It sounded like bells ringing in the wind. "Shes so beutiful" Esme squeled and spun around in a circle with lilly who giggled. "yes she is love" i said as i put my hands around her waist. Alice came skipping in! "Group picture! tanyas going to take it for us" Alice said and grabbed bella by the hand and pulled her downstairs were we followed. "Ok stand with your mates but taller in the back, mom dad both of you guys will stand side by side but mom you will have to put theses heels on and then hold the twins" Alice directed as she handed bella heels and i started to laugh. "You better watch it old man i can take you down" bella hissed going into vampire mode. "Love calm" Carlisle said as he picked up the twins and gave bella amber. We all got it our postions and tanya took the picture. After i went with esme into the woods to hunt. We hunted and we got back and bella and emmett were wrestling. Emmett whined like a little girl. "Oh the poor baby got beat by his momma" bella laughed and walked to carlisle but not before we could laugh. Emmett tore her jeans and her undewear were showing in the back and they said 'bite me'. Bella turned beet red and ran to her cabin as me and esme left to go to our place that i bought while she was changing. "Babe where are we going" She asked impatiently. "to our house i bought" i said as i took lilly from her. We ran a couple more feet and came to a small two story house. "its wonderufl" Esme said as she drug me inside and to our room. I put lilly down and esme attacked me.

(bella pov)  
I was so upset after everyone laughed at my underwear. I wanted to kill emmett for it. I sat down on my bed and cried. I heard knock at the front door. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I sobbed glad i locked the front door and all the windows were locked becuase i had the A/C on. "Mom please let me in. i'm sorry for embarrassing you like that" Emmett complained. "Just leave me alone! i want to be alone. Tell your father to stay away to" i sad as i laid down. I cried and cried until i got hungry. I got up and made my self a sandwhich and fruit salad. I heard shuffling in the forest and then a clear high voice say. "Momma!" i thought i was imagining but i looked out the window and erika and amber were crawling towards the door. I quickly opened the door and grabbed them. I smelt it before i saw it. Vampire. I quickly set the girls inside on the couch right as the vampire stepped out of the woods. I hissed and got in a crouch. "well well Aro will be disappointed to hear the lovely isabella didnt get change" Alec sneered. I quickly turned into my vampire side and alec gasped. "Well he will be very intrested in those two brats" He said and i lunged. We fought. I had him pinned but he snapped my leg off. I screamed in pain and we still fought. I finally killed him but i was a mess both legs were snapped off my arm was hanging and i was to weak to go to the twins who were cryng for me. They some how made it off the couch and to me where they cuddled into my started to cry probably hungry" Shh it sok babys its ok, i'm sure daddy will find us soon" i said as i kissed them and tried to hold them.

(Carlisle pov)  
After we laughed bella ran and i could smell the salt water of her tears. Emmett went to apoligize but we heard her scream at him. I left to go hunting leaving emmett in charge of the twins. When i got back emmett was with rose. "Emmett dale mccarthy cullen where are the twins!" i said threw clenched teeth. "I thought jasper was suppose to watch them" He said. "You idiot jasper and alice went hunting!" I said as i panicked knowing my babies were lost. I quickly searched the house and didnt find them. I followed bellas smell. The twins both smelt like bella but more rosie kinda. I found there trail and followed it. I got to the clearing infront of the house when i stopped dead in my tracks at the site infront of me. Bella laying with the twins next to her. Bella was bloody and torn up, her legs were snapped off her arm barely hanging on. I ran to her. "Carlisle" she moaned out in pain. "Shh i know its ok love" i said as i tended to her wounds. After i got everything back in place i picked her up and the twins and took them to the cabin. I layed bella down and she fell asleep. Erika reached out for me. I picked her up and she put her little hand to my cheek and i saw the whole fight. I gasped and put erika down next to am's who was already sleeping. I didnt take erika long to join her sister. I layed next to bella as the twins slept behind me in there crib.


	11. Chapter 11

Raped ch 11

(Carlisles pov)

I was in my sleeping state when i felt someone jumping on me. I opened my eyes and sat up. Amber went flying when i sat up, i quickly reached for her and caught her. "Hey baby girl whats wrong?" i asked as i looked at the crib and saw the front gate of the crib was open. Erika was still sleeping but was whining in her sleep. "Momma!" amber said and pointed to bells who was sleeping but there was blood on her back. I quickly set amber down and rushed to bells. She had scratches on her back. I quickly looked at them and stitched the ones that needed it and then wrapped it in gauze. I tried to get her up but she wouldnt stir. I got my phone and called rose. "Whats up dad?" she asked. "I need a respirator and heart monitor bellas in a coma" I said and hung up. Emmett and rose was there in a matter of minutes. "What hapended?" Kitten gasped. "She got in a fight with alec, hes dead" I said as i hooked up the heart monitior and respitor "Well this is great, the kids are going ot have a fit" i said as i went out of the room tothe livingroom where the twins were sitting watching some tv show. 'Now back to 16 and pregnant'. "EMMETT!" I screamed and CRACK and he popped up from behind the couch. "Yes dad?" He asked confused as he rubbed his head. "Tv show off now, not acceptable with the twins!" I growled as i picked erika up who started to cry. "Shh its ok baby girl, shh daddys got you" I cooed as i rocked her from side to side. Amber started to scream. Rose picked her up and tried to soothe her while i got erika a bottle. Erika eargly took her bottle. Amber cried and screamed into roses shoulder. "Dad i cant stand it whats wrong with her" Rose yelled in frustration. " I dont know, here take erika and give me amber" I said as i took amber from her. "Maybe she needs a diaper change" i siad as i went to go change her. Amber hates diaper changes she would kick and scream. I would have to hold her down with one hand and change the diaper in the other. "Rose i figured out whats wrong!" i said as i changed her. "She has colic. I need you to go to the pharmacy in town and get Colic Calm" I said and rose looked confused. "How could you tell?" She asked. "Her tummy is hard and swollen" I said as i kissed amber who was still crying. "Ok i'll be back in a few minutes" She said and ran out the door. I softly talked to amber to try and calm her down. "Shh its ok baby girl, sissys going to be back in a little while with some medicine that will make you all better" I cooed and emmett laughed as he still clutched his head. "Emmett did you hit your head on the couch?" I asked worried. "Yes" He cried as he still held his head. I put amber down and went over to him. "Son move your hand let me see" "No" Emmett cried. "Emmett please let me see honey" I said as i crouched infront of him. He didnt move. "Emmett please, honey you might have a concusiion if you hit it hard enough" I signed as i got up and pulled him back to lean against the back of the chair. He took his hands off to reveal a huge bump on his head. "You have a slight bump, i suggest you go for a hunt and it should help with the pain" I said as i hugged him and he left. Amber was still screaming. "Shh baby its ok daddys got you angel" I cooed as i picked her up. Rose ran in with the medicine and gave me the bottle. "Here hold her so we can get the medicine in, she probably wont like it" i said as i got out the right dosage and opened ambers mouth and put it in. Amber stopped crying and looked shocked. She swallowed and thne started to calm down and grab roses hair to play with. "I'm going to go lay down and try to rest for awhile, will you be ok with the twins?" i asked. "yeah go rest dad you look half dead" rose giggled and picked up erika. I chuckled and layed down next to bella.

(time skip)

Its been six months since then, bellas still in a coma. The girls look about four years old. Amber slowly turned into a daddys girl. Both girls attack me. They both our daddys girls. We've been through so much with bella in a coma. I worry about her never coming back but rose tells me to think positive for the girls. Speaking fo them i wonder how much trouble they got in while i was day dreaming. "Erika! amber!" I shouted and i heard giggles from the back yard. Alice shrieked. I quickly ran out. "What happened!" I asked frantically as i looked around. "Thye ruined there clothes" Alice said in shock. I looked up and both girls were muddy. " ROSE!" I shouted and rose ran out and laughed. "I'll give them a bath" Rose said bewteen giggles as she went to start the bath as i grabbed their hands and lead them to the bathroom. Alice cleaned the floor behind us. I gave them to rose and went to get ready for work. After i finsihed i sat next ot bella and took her hand and held it. "Hey baby, everyone misses you, please come back to us, we've been waititng for six months. There was a knock at my door. "Yes?" I asked as i got up. "Dad ambers complaining of an ear ache" Rose said with panic in her voice. "Ok i'll be there in a minute take her to the study" I said as i kissed bellas forehead. I walked down the hall to the study where amber was sitting in my chair crying. "Daddy!" she cried and scampered over to me. I picked her up and sat down in my chair with the light on. "Honey can i see into your ear?" i asked gently as i moved the light over her head. She nodded her head and i tilted her head so i could see in her ear. Right away i saw what was causing the ear ache. "Well baby girl you have a bug in your ear, i'm going to need to get a tweezer and get it out" i said as i reached into my desk and got a tweezer. Amber started to cry and try to get off my lap. "Not so fast ams your going to be fine i promise i wont hurt you baby girl" I said as i held her but she started to trash. "Emmett" i said and emmett came in. "Come hold her while i get this bug out of her ear." I said as emmett took her from me and held her against his chest and i went and got the bug out. "Ok emmett put her down, you and rose are babysitting today i have work" I said as i kissed ambers forehead and erikas forehead. "Rose watch them make sure emmett doesnt get into trouble, check in on bella, and watch the girls, try getting them to eat veggies, i left there lunch on the top shelf and dont let emmett spoil them!" i barked and left to get the mercedes and headed to work.

(erikas pov!)

Daddy left us so i was being watched by rosie. "ROSIE!" Amber shouted from the bathroom. Rosie ran in there and i ran outside to go play. Daddy wouldnt let us play unless we had someone with us because there was a huge hill behind the house that daddy didnt want us to trip and fall down. Emmett was watching Tv way to busy to watch me. I was playing when i heard a growl and i tripped and fell down the big hill. It hurt and i let out a blood curdling scream.

(roses pov)  
Dad left for work. I put the tv on and took the remote. Amber took a bath and erika was playing with toys on the floor by emmett. I sat down and read a fashion magazine. "ROSIE!" I heard amber yell so i ran to her. "Yes baby?" i asked as i rubbed her head. "Can you help me out i dont want to fall on my butt" she said with puppy dog eyes. I quickly got her out and put her in pj's for a nap when i heard a bloody curdling scream. ERIKA! "Emmett wheres erika!" i asked panicky. " In their room playong" he said. "NO SHES NOT! THE HILL!" I screamed and ran outside ot the hill. There was blood everywhere. I looked at the bottom of the hill and erika was there face in the water. "EMMETT! CALL 911!" I screamed as i ran down the hill. I turned her over and started mouth to mouth. She gave a gasp and choked up some water. "Sissy!" she cried and went to get in my arms but i stopped her because she had a tree lim lodged in her sotmach. "Shh you need to stay still baby until help arrives." I soothed and heard the ambulance pull up into the drive way and emmett give them directions. "I dont see them, maybe wrong adress?" One said. "Were down here!" i shouted and then two EMTS stood on top of the hill. "Ok well be down in a few minutes keep her still" One shouted as they came down with there gear except there gurney. Erika started to whimper and cry.

(erikas pov)  
Strange men came over to us. I whimpered and started to cry. "How old is she?" One asked. "Four" Rose said as she played with my hair. I tried to get up but one of the scary guys stopped me. "Sorry honey but you need to keep still until we get you on the gurney" he said as i felt them poking around. They hit my leg and i firey pain shot up it. "Broken, also a few ribs and a couple cuts that will need stitches and maybe surgery on the tree limb" The one guy said and then i saw it there was a huge stick in my tummy. I started to get scared. "Shh its ok..." One person said and looked at rose. " Erika, Erika cullen" " Shhh its ok erika, we'll get you to your father in a little while sweety pie, matt lets move them" "Ok zacky" Matt said and they put me on a weird board that was uncomfotable. "NO" I whimpered and tried getting off but stopped when i felt pain. They climbed up the hill with me. Rose walked behind me. "Sissy i want zoey" I cried. "Ok i'll get that in a minute sweety" She said as she still held my hand. Once we got on top of the hill they put me on a bed thing and pushed me towards the main house. Rosie was no where to be seen and i started to freak. "Shh erika its ok, your fine were not going to hurt you" the one i thinks name was matt said as we got to the ambulance. They loaded me up and i started to cry more without sissy or brother. "JAZZY!" I screamed when i saw him and ali standing by the garage. Jazzt slowly walked over to me. "Shh angel its ok, there going to take you to daddy, we'll be there in a little while" jazzy said as they closed the doors and speed off. I started to cry harder. Zacky out a mask on my face but i riped it off. "Shh erika its ok, this is just going to help you breath" he said as he showed me by putting it to his own mouth and breathing in and out wiht it. He then put it back on my face and i left it there. The ambulance came to a stop and then the doors were flung open and i was rushed out into the hospital. We rushed in and a nurse put us in a room. Daddy walked in. "Erika!" he eclaimed panicky. "What do we got?" he asked as they moved me form the bed. "Trouble breathing fell down a hill, sister reported she was unconcouis laying face first in water, tree limb the the stomach, broken leg, some ribs and cuts that needs stitches" Matt said as he handed the file to daddy. "Thank you guys, you may go back to the fire house" Daddy said and put some gloves on. "Dady it hurts!" i cried. "Shh i know sweety, ellen you can go i have this" Daddy said and the nurse left. "baby girl what were you doing?" he asked as he cloeaned some of my wounds. "I was playing when i heard a growl and i tripped and fell down the big hill into the creek" i said as daddy touched something and ic ried. "Shh i know it hurts" Daddy said and pulled a needle. " baby i know you hate them but it will make the pain go away" Daddy said as he injected me. He quickly stitched up the wounds and casted my leg and taped my ribs. "Ok sweety, you need surgery ok, i'm going to prep you and get prept myself, aunty kate is going to bring you to the O.R" Daddy said as he prept me. Aunty kate walked in. "Carlisle go we'll meet you there in a few minutes" Aunty kate said as she got an IV and i scooted back. "Shh erika its ok, aunty wont hurt you this is so you wont wake up during the surgery" She said and put it in and injected a hazy color liquid and i felt tired. She brought me to the O.R and daddy was standing there getting ready. I saw daddys face one last time and then i went under.

(roses pov/ after erika is taken away)

I quickly grabbed zoey her stufffed husky and ran towards the car. Jasper, alice, emmett and amber were already there. We quickly got in the jeep and speed of to the hospital. When we got there i rushed to the fornt desk while everyone else sat in the waiting room. "hello welcome to forks hospital my name is nicole how may i help you today?" A nurse asked. "What room is erika cullen in?" i asked. "We're sorry we cant tell any information until the doctor meets with the family" Nicole said. "Well if you dont reconize me i'm rosalie cullen, her sister and my father is head doctor here" i said. "Well in that case your sister is in surgery right now if you will take a seat in the waiting room, your father will be out to tell you of her condition after hes done in surgery" She said sweetly. I went over to the family. "Shes in surgery, dad will come see us after hes done with her. " i said and amber fell asleep in jaspers arms.

(three hours later)

Both me and emmett were pacing the waititng room. Amber woke up and started to cry. "Why are we here!" she sobbed. "Shh its ok ams, sissy got hurt so daddys taking care of her" Jasper said trying to soothe her. She just kept crying and i paced and paced. Emmett stopped and sat down. "Rose if you dont stop your going to make a hole in the floor" he joked and i slapped him over the head. "I dont care you were th eone who was supposed to watch her. If dad blames me i'm going to be so mad at you. Becaus eof you are baby sister had a tree branch it her stomach!" I whispered yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i spun around. "Rose relax shes going to be fine, we're going to keep her in for a week or two in mean time boys i want you to put a fence up around the hill so no one else gets hurt, rose,alice, amber if you want to see erika you can, boys go home and start the fence!" Dad said as he hugged me. We followed him while the guys left. Dad lead us to erikas room. "Ok you guys shes still sleeping so be quit" Dad said and opened the door. Erika lay so peacefully. I went over and stuck zoey under her arm. "How long will she be out?" Alice asked. "A few more hours" Dad said and grabbed amber who was crying. "Is sissy dead?" She cried into dads shoulder."No of course not sweety shes just sleeping, she'll be up in a few hours but why dont we go get ice cream" Dad said and tookamber out of the rom. I went to her bed and held her hand. "Erika i'm so sorry your like this, its all my fault and i understand if you dont want to forgive me from all the pain your in" I cried and i felt hands on my shoulders. "Shh rose its not your fault if theres some one to blame its emmett you were suppose to watch amber, while he was suppose to watch erika not watch Tv"Alice said as she hugged me. My phone went off. "Hello?" "Babe its mom shes waking up, jaspers trying to keep her calm but you guys need to get home with dad!" Emmett shreiked into the phone.

(**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY ACCOUNT GOT SUSPNEDED BUT ITS UP NOW !)**


End file.
